Playing Dead
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: AU Remus and Sirius play a game with Harry. SLASH RLSB [AU Living With arc]


DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Name:** Playing Dead  
**Author:** Lykaios Nyx  
**Summary: **AU(Harry lives with Remus and Sirius); Remus plays dead while Sirius and Harry try to cure him of said death...

* * *

A/N: Forgive little Harry's speech. I couldn't really think of how to stress his speech impediment, so I did the best I could.

* * *

"Oh my little pup. Shh, it'll be alright," Remus whispered soothingly, holding a 4-almost-5-year old boy in his arms. 

The young boy's dark chestnut hair stood up in different directions and his round glasses were slipping down his nose. A thumb was thrust in front of Remus' grey flecked gold eyes.

"It hurwts," Harry stated, blinking his large green eyes behind his glasses causing more tears to fall.

Remus squinted hard at the appendage in front of him. Grabbing a hold of Harry's thumb gingerly.

"Well pup, what did you do to it?" He asked as he saw no scratch marks or cuts. No blood either.

"The dog."

"What does this _dog _look like Harry?" Remus asked, standing Harry on the floor and then kneeling down to Harry's level.

"Weeeewwll. It was big," Harry explained, spreading his arms wide.

"Yes, go on."

"And it was bwlack," Harry said as he tapped his small chin.

Remus nodded.

"And it twied to eat me!" Harry exclaimed, getting so worked up that he jumped a bit and almost fell. "That's how I hurwt my finger!"

"It did, did it?" Remus asked with a large smile on his lightly scarred face.

Harry nodded emphatically as a scratch was heard at the door.

"Wassat?" The boy asked Remus, looking alarmed.

"I don't know Pup. Do you want me to answer the door and find out?"

Harry grabbed a hold of Remus' pant leg but nodded slowly.

"Are you coming with?"

Harry moved his hand from the pants to Remus' middle finger and started walking towards the door. Yet again there was another scratch. Slowly, Remus put his hand on the doorknob.

"Cairfuwl Wemus. Cairfuwl," Harry warned.

Remus cracked the door and Harry let go off his finger and ran in front of the couch. Turning towards his godson, Remus couldn't help but smile fondly. He saw that the boy had his hands over his glasses, peeking through his fingers.

The werewolf turned back to the door and opened it. An abnormally large, black dog bounded in the room, going straight past Remus and over to Harry.

"Ahhh! Wemus! Wemus. He's back! Pwease don't wet him eat me!" Harry cried out, running around to the other side of the couch.

Padfoot trotted slowly after his godson, making sure not to get him running too fast. Remus closed the door as Harry ran to his leg and stood with both of his feet on Remus' one sock clad foot. Remus chuckled loudly as he picked Harry up. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' neck. The man looked down at the dog.

"Back foul beast!" He not quite bellowed. "I'll never let you have Harry!"

The dog bit down on Remus' pant leg and shook it a bit before barely even nipping Remus' leg.

"Oh! Merlin have mercy! It hurts!" Remus mock cried out.

He put Harry down and the boy ran to the landing of the stairs.

"Run Harry, run! Save yourself!" Remus yelled as he pretended to fall to the floor. "Save yourself!" He exclaimed, his voice going quiet towards the end.

With that Remus closed his eyes and kept very still. Padfoot climbed on top of Remus' chest as if he were celebrating his victory. Remus put up with it for a few seconds before nonchalantly pushing the Animagus off of him and then stilled again. Padfoot jumped up on to the couch and settled down, watching the scene in front of him.

"Wemus?" Harry called out quietly as he took two steps forward towards Remus' body.

Remus didn't answer.

"Wemus?" Harry tried again, picking up Remus' arm and letting it drop limply on the hardwood floor.

Still no answer. Harry turned towards the dog laying on the couch.

"Aww. Padfoot! You kiwlled him." Harry berated, placing his hand on his hips.

Harry glared at the dog until there was no longer a dog sitting on the couch, but his other godfather.

"Of course I didn't kill him."

"Sirwi…you gotta fix Wemus."

"Oh, alright. I guess I do." Sirius said with a mock huff, peeking at Remus who was watching the two dark haired people through a cracked eye. Remus quickly clenched his eyes shut as Sirius got up off the couch.

Sirius and Harry both crouched down at Remus' side, observing the 'dead' man silently.

"Hmm," Sirius said, scratching his head and then his chin.

Harry copied his godfather before standing up.

"I know just how to fix him," he said running to his miniature bookshelf and grabbing a book off of it.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sirius teased as Harry pushed a book into his hands.

"He's just wike Snow White. You gotta kiss him!" Harry proclaimed as though Sirius should've known that.

"I have to kiss him?" Sirius asked, smiling down at his 'dead' lover.

Harry nodded his reply.

"But then I'll bloody well get Remus germs."

"But you wike Wemus gerwms."

"Well," Sirius smirked. "I suppose I do like Remus germs just a _little _bit."

The black haired young man bent down and kissed Remus loudly on the lips. Suddenly, Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and sat up quickly.

"Wemmie! You'rwe awive!" Harry yelled and fixed himself on Remus' lap. "We saved you!"

Remus nodded before handing Harry to Sirius and then standing up.

"How about we go make lunch?" He asked his two favorite 'men' in the world.

Both Harry and Sirius nodded ardently. Remus chuckled as he kissed Harry on the scarred forehead.

Sirius pouted, seeing that Remus wasn't going to give him a kiss. Remus smiled at him and kissed Sirius sweetly on the forehead and the started to walk into the kitchen.

Sirius used his free hand to pull Remus back and then kissed him passionately on the lips. They kissed heatedly for a while before Remus pulled back blushing.

"Mmm, time for lunch," he said in a husky voice.

And with that Remus was off towards the kitchen. Sirius glanced at the young boy who was perched on his hip and blinking behind large framed glasses.

"I towld you that you wiked Wemus gerwms...awot."

"Yeah, you're right," Sirius started. "I think I _definitely_ like Remus germs."

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius tightly before his stomach rumbled quietly.

"Time for wunch." He said, patting his small stomach.

Sirius agreed and they made their way to the kitchen and Remus.

FIN

* * *

Ah, drop me a review!  
Lykaios Nyx 


End file.
